Black Butler and the Hogwarts House Code
by Mey-Rinwannabee
Summary: Mey-Rin: "It's tough to be a Ravenclaw. It's hard to focas studying when there's a guy you like near. And It's hard enough when he's a Slithern." Sebastian: "And It's hard to know she's there. And that you can't be with her." SebxMey, in Hogwarts. Lemon later UNFINISHED ATM
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sat in the chair and Professer Moganale placed the hat on Ciel.

"Strange...but not hard to diside...Griffindor!" Everyone clapped and cheered like they did for the rest of everyone.

Lizzy was called up and she sat down. The hat was placed on her and it was scilent.

"Hmm...Hufflepuff!"

Next was Alois. He had the hat placed on him.

"Oof! Dumbledore! I see there is another..." He stood up worried. "..Alas this boy...!" Everyone looked around scared and confused and worried. "...Slitherin!" They all cheered and later the sorting was all over.

* * *

Supper happened.

* * *

**Griffendor**

Ciel looked around the giant dinning room.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Bard, also a Griffindor, put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. That's what I said when I first came here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bardroy, a 3rd year Griffindor. You can sit with me. I would say with me and my friends but I have friends in other houses."

"Ok." Bard and Ciel sat down and ate. "I'm Ceil."

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Mey-Rin walked into the dinning hall with Grell. They were actually friends.

"Seems like there's more people here everyday."

"Why do you care so much about everyone here Mey? I only care about Sebastian." Grell danced a bit.

"I care about him too. And you know that. But it's sad that he isn't a Ravenclaw." They both sat down and grabbed some food.

"I'll still date a Slitherin. 4th year or not, I like him."

"Isn't it weird to date a 4th year when you're a 3rd year?"

"Well no. If he's graduated he'd probably take hogwarts collage corses don't you think? And also wouldn't you think it would be strange if he dated you? A 2nd year?"

"I guess you're right." They both ate.

* * *

**Hufflepuff**

Elizabeth walked over to her table. There she saw a boy with purple air that looked like he could be in her grade.

"Hello there I'm Elizabeth, can I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Timber, A 2nd year. I have 2 twin brothers but their in different houses. One's a Ravenclaw and the other is a Griffindor."

"I'm just a Hufflepuff I guess. But my cousin Paula is here. She's a 3rd year Hufflepuff."

"That's nice."

* * *

**Slitherin**Alois walked over to his table and sat down next to a tall man with black hair.

"Hello there. What's your name? I'm kinda bored here and this table already is this a boring house?"

"On the contrary. Slitherin is a very boundless house. Loop hole finding is the most fun here. I'm Claude."

"Ooh Loop hole finding. I'm Alois."

"1st year I'm assuming."

"Yes."

"I'm a forth year."

* * *

**Hufflepuff**

Finny walked over to Elizabeth and sat next to her.

"I saw you getting sorted. I knew you'd be a Hufflepuff."

"I saw you getting sorted too."

"My mother always told me that I'd be a Hufflepuff. I'm Finnian, but people call me Finny, and I'm a 1st year."

"I'm Elizabeth but feel free to call me Lizzy. I'm a 1st year."

* * *

Later on Everyone could roam around the school freely. Mey-Rin went over to talk to Bard.

"Hey Bard."

"Hey."

"Who's this?" Mey-Rin reffered to Ciel.

"This is Ciel a 1st year Griffendor."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Ciel. I'm Mey-Rin, a 2nd year Ravenclaw."

They both walked around and went to the feild. Bard started running around with Mey-Rin and Ciel playing a game of tag, wizard tag. They'd shoot out a low powered energy ball at the person and they'd defend them selves. Mey-Rin jumped dodgeing a ball and shot one back instantlty.

"Orbum Minimus!" It shot out and hit Sebastian who was walking to the feild to get to his class and drop off books. He fell to the ground. Everyone started to gather at the halls egde and some kept walking. "Oh no!" Mey-Rin got up and ran over to Sebastian. He got up and pulled out his wand on her.

"Hey, It was only an accident." Bard shouted.

"Impedimenta." Sebastian hit Mey-Rin and she froze. "Now then." Sebastian walked over to her and looked at her. "I see from your eyes that you really didn't mean it after all. Watch what you're doing next time. You are a Ravenclaw."

"Sebastian, don't use spells like that. We were being Harmless and having fun like every one else here." Bard said.

"Fine then...Deletrius." Mey-Rin unfroze and fell. Sebastian caught her and looked at her. "I guess I should apologise. Come meet me in the dinning hall later tonight and we can talk. Is that alright with you?"

Mey-Rin turned pink. "Y-yes. That's f-fine with me." She stood up and smiled at him. Sebastian nodded and smiled too. Then he left as fast as he came.

"Hey Mey!" Bard ran over to her and grabbed her hand. Ciel ran over too. "Are you alright? I really don't like that guy."

"I'm fine. But I think I'm going to go to my room."

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Mey-Rin walked over to the moving staircases. There she met Canturbury, another 2nd year Ravenclaw.

"Hey Canturbury."

"Where are you going? I heard that Sebastian asked you out."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Just recenlty. Everyone's talking about it. He's very popular and a slitherin."

"Oh...I'm not going on a date with him he just wanted to talk to me. To apologise about earlier."

"I'll tell everyone that. You should go you don't want to be late and get introuble for not being with anyone so close to curtview. Plus we have a quittich tornament tommorrow. You're going to watch right?"

"Yes. I am. I ought to be going now. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**What do you think? Plzzz! Tell me. This is like my first time writing a thing like this and I thought I should change it and give you all a different taste of SebxMey. R and R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ravenclaw**

Mey-Rin walked down the hall towards the dinning hall. She noticed that lots of people were looking at her and smiling. A few girls looked mad and others walked along side her talking.

"How'd you do it Mey-Rin?"

"Do it? D-Do what?"

"You know what everyone's talking about. How did you get him to ask you out?"

"This isn't a date." Mey-Rin stopped walking and the girls stopped with her and looked at her. "He just told me that he wanted to talk with me to apolgise."

"Then why is there candles on the table?" A girl said after she peaked her head in.

Mey-Rin's stomache fluttered and her heart raced. She blushed and started to walk in.

"Good luck!" The girls walked away.

* * *

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

She opened the doors and walked in. Sebastian saw her and closed his book.

"Hello, Mey-Rin."

"H-Hi."

"You seem nervous. Don't worry I wont make you immovable again. Speaking of which..." Sebastian dug around in his pocket. "Oh you can sit." He grabbed a small box but dropped it. On purpose. He bent down to pick it up but pulled out his wand and enchanted the box and the things inside. "Legilimens." He said softly. The got up and sat down.

"What's that?"

"An apologie gift. It's a small box of chocoletes, probably about 4 in there." He handed the box to Mey-Rin. Then he looked around and saw that there were people sharing places to see them from the door. "Exuse me for a moment." He pulled out his wand again. "Muffliato! That should keep them from hearing what we're saying."

"Mm." Mey-Rin ate a chocolete. She gave one to Sebastian but he declined. "These are good."

"So have you heard that people think I asked you out?"

"Yes, I have but I don't mind it at all. I wish it were true but I try to hide the fact that I like you because you're a Slithern and a 4th year." Mey-Rin's eye's widened and she slammed her hand over her mouth and turned red.

"Wow...Don't worry. I'm the only one that heard that I promise. I never thought you were so straight forward." He smeirked.

"Why am I-"

"So you like me?"

"Yes." She covered her mouth again and stood up fast and knocked over a couple chairs. "Did you-"

"Will you accompany me tommorrow at the quittich match?"

"I thought you were on the team."

"I'm not but will you?"

She tried so hard to not say anything. But she couldn't stay quiet. "Yes!" She got mad and grabbed her wand. She placed one of the chocoletes on the table. "Occlumency!" She grabbed it and ate it. "How dare you cast a spell on me! And them!" She flung her wand on them. "Deletrius."

"I think you're being irrational."

"Don't use your powers on me again."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and Mey-Rin got a shiver down her spine. Sebastian walked up to her and gabbed both of her hands. He leaned in to whisper.

"I'll meet you at the feild we were in earlier tomorrow. Don't be so angry, you'll create some enemies by not likeing me and I'm not talking about myself."

"Just don't use your powers on me and I think we'll be fine."

"I like you and I have for about a year. Help me explore the new strange feelings I have, alright?" Sebastian let go of her hands and grabbed his wand one last time. "Orchideous." Sebastian took the bouqute off of his wand and gave them to her. "I'll see you tommorrow then. Good bye."

"Bye."

Sebastian walked away and the crowed moved to form a path for him. Everyone came in and surrounded Mey-Rin.

"What happened?"

"I have a date with him..."

"That's great!" Everyone started talking.

"Is it ok for him to be using his powers so freely with out any conciqence?"

"He's been doing it for a while."

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Mey-Rin walked back to her room and heard Grell talking with other girls about how Mey-Rin doesn't disserve Sebastian. _'Aren't you supposed to be my friend?_' She glared at Grell.

"I can hear you. It's very rude to hear you speak of my fortunate date...like I'm a joke."

Grell turned arouns and looked shocked. "How long could you hear me?"

"Long enough." She walked out of the dormatorium and down the halls. Grell followed her. "Don't follow me."

"Why not? Talk to me. I didn't mean it. Any of it!"

"Impedimenta! Silencio! Stupify! I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't use those but I don't care now." She walked down the hall and bumped into Snape.

"Miss Ravenclaw."

"Mey-Rin, Professer Snape."

"What was that yelling I heard?"

"Yelling?"

"Come with me. I saw you casting spells, you're in trouble now." She rolled her eyes and walked with Snape to the stair cases. "Rictusempra." Snape stopped walking and laughed. He was being "tickled". "Obliviate...Stupify..." She sighed out of relife. Then looked at Grell. "Deletrius." She went into her room and went to bed.

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

The next day during breakfast it's like know one knew what happenedin the hallway after curtveiw. _'Obliviate works. Very well._' She smiled to herself and Canterbury looked at her oddly.

"Why are you smeirking?"

"Oh...I'm excited about later."

"So now you have a date. Many people jealous."

Sebastian walked up to Mey-Rin and looked over at her. His head moved right next to hers.

"May I?"

"Yes." Sebastian kissed her cheek, and Mey-Rin got pink. Sebastian got up and walked away. "I don't care if they're jealous..."

**Ooooh...some one got mad a Snape hmm? Tell me what you think and as always Read Review and Share!...hmm...acronim should be srr. Please tell me all about what you think. I'm never shy of anything and I want to know what you think so shy readers post PLEASE! Tell me if I should add this or stop that. Or if you want you can message me a paragraph of a future part in the story and I'll add it in. **

**Ex: Mey-Rin walked threw the dim light room with her robe on and carring her clothes. 'That was a fun night.'**

** ^Some thing like that!^ Sound good? K, well that's all I have to say for now!...S.R.R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Slitherin**

Claude saw Sebastian kiss Mey-Rin's cheek then leave. _'I'm sure that dumbledore would love to hear about this.'_ He walked away with Alois clung to his leg.

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Grell walked into the room and sat next to Mey-Rin.

"Hey Mey."

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You seem angry. You should be happy! You got a date with the hottest guy here!"

"I am, I'm happy."

"What's bothering you then?" Grell obviously did forget what happened and what he said last night. "Hello? Are you there?"

"I''m just angry because time dosen't go by fast enough." Grell and Mey-Rin laughed.

* * *

**Griffendor**

Ciel was walking threw the halls and walked into breakfast late. But it was a good thing that it was the week end and that he didn't have any classes. He looked around and then saw Bard calling out to him.

"CIEL!" He ran over to his table.

"Hey I found you. So you heard that our fellow friend Mey-Rin has a date right?"

"Yea, don't remind me."

"Why?"

"No reason but what were you saying?"

"I was saying...because you and I arn't on the quittich team we should spy on them. Or at least cause trouble."

"Let's do it." The both smiled evily.

Dumbledore got ahold of everyone's attention.

"Students! The quittich match will be starting in 30 minutes. I suggest you go there and do your best to find a seat."

Everyone got up and left but in a giant mob.

* * *

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Mey-Rin walked out and headed for that feild where she was supposed to meet Sebastian. He wasn't there though. She looked all around for him and couldn't find him.

"Mey-Rin?" She turned around and saw Sebastian. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Same here." She blushed.

"No magic...I'll try." Sebastian wrapped his arm around her waist and she jumped. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. I just...I've never been held like this."

They both walked around and found some seats.

* * *

**Griffendor**

Ciel and Bard found them from across the feild. When evryone was cheering they started to mess around. Bard pointed his wand at Sebastian.

"Ready for this one Ciel...?" He looked at him then back at Sebastian. "Tarantallegra."

Sebastian started having his legs dance uncontrolably. They couldn't stop.

* * *

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Mey-Rin looked around her slightly embarresed.

"Sebastian what are you doing? Stop dancing."

"I-"

Bard shot another spell. "Silencio."

Sebastian couldn't speak.

"What was that?"

"Sebastian."

"..." He was waving his hands all around. Bard and Ceil cracked up. And so did everyone around them. Mey-Rin took out her wand and pointed it at Sebastian.

"Finite Incantatem." Sebastian stopped. He looked at Mey-Rin and got up. Everyone got scared. Mey-Rin followed him. They finally talked when they reached a good distance from the field.

"Mey-Rin I am so sorry. Someone played a joke on me..."

"It's fine...it's fine I swear."

"They're not going to get away with it. From me? They wont escape."

"How are you going to find out?"

"It's obviously someone that hangs around you. And likes you...Besides me." Mey-Rin blushed and looked at the ground to hide it.

Sebastian walked over to Mey-Rin and grabbed her cheek. She looked up and saw him.

"What do you do...when you want to kiss someone badly?" Mey-Rin caught on instantly and became very brave.

"You'd...You'd do this." She grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and kissed him. Sebastian coiled his arms tightly around her and pressed her chest against his.

Sebastian took Mey-Rin's hair down and ran his fingers threw it. Mey-Rin got nervous and held onto his shoulders tightly. Sebastian parted and looked at her.

"Se-Sebastian...that was...amazing."

Sebastian smiled and held her tighter. He nudged her head to the side and kissed her kneck. She gasped and he chuckled. He bit down and sucked.

"S-Sahhh!-Sebastian!" She was walked back against the wall of a building. She felt Sebastian press himself against her. Her eyes opened wide and she pulled out her wand and held it in her hand. "Sebastian..."

"Just say it." He bit her neck.

"S-Stop." Sebastian looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian noticed that she had her want in her hand. "You planned to use magic on me?"

"Well..."

He smeirked.

"So I guess you arn't a good girl after all. Perfect." He leaned in and kissed her again. "So...we should hang out more often."

"You should just take me from my friends."

"Sounds like now your mine."

* * *

**Slitherin**

"And that is why, Headmaster, I say that those two cannot be dating. Wouldn't you think so?" Claude set down a book and waited for Dumbledore's answer.

Although that knowledge is in the book I think that we should ask the people who founded the houses for their final rules. We'll need time for the meeting. I'll have someone contact Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff."

Claude nodded and walked away. '_Not what I wanted to hear._'

**Ok so i've noticed and you may have too...they are a tincy wincy tiiiinnnyyy bit occ...ya they are. But how'd you like it? tell mee! S.R.R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hufflepuff**

Lizzy walked ran into the girls dormitory of the Hufflepuffs.

"Oh my!" She sat on the couch.

"What's wrong Elizabeth!"

"Slitherin! A-a-and-"

"What! Sebastian?" Everyone surronded her.

"R-Ravenclaw! And Slitherin...together!" She started to breathe heavily.

"Oh my god! Sebastian and Mey-rin! They're together!" This had all happened earlier. Not it was about 3 when they have a 20 minute break between classes. Elizebeth had heard from the griffendors which heard from the Slitherns and Ravenclaws.

"Y-Yess!"

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Mey-Rin was jumping up and down with Grell. She got so excited.

"Oh Grell it was a dream! A dream come true and I never thought it would happen!"

"You have to look your best for anything. In case he shows!"

"W-Well...like what?"

"Hmm...like..." Grell sat Mey-Rin down and the other Ravenclaws handed Grell abunch of things. He took off her glasses. "No glasses for starters."

"But I-"

"I'll put on a hex so they'll act like they have contacts. Uhmm...You don't need blush. Maybe some lipgloss." Grell picked a peach colored gloss and put it on her lips. He took her hair down and pulled it into one tail.

"How do I look?"

"Not done, shush!" Grell put a thin line of silver shadow right above her top eyelashes at the bottom of her eyelid. "Now I am. Ladies come look!"

The other girls came and looked at her. "You look so pretty." "Beautiful." "Sebastian needs to see her now."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Grell grabbed his wand and thought. "What spell would work...?"

He couldn't think of anything so he thought hard and pointed the wand to the ground._ 'Come here Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian Michealis...Sebastian Michealis!_' Sebastian started to appear. The girls giggled and started to hide behind the cornors.

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Mey-Rin looked at him when he fully appeard. Grell ran off in time.

"Mey-Rin? Did you do that?"

"Some what." She smiled. He walked over to her and kneeled down infront of her. He grabbed the sides of her face.

"What is on your face?"

"You don't like it?" Sebastian kissed her. His hands moved and rested on her knees.

"I think you look nice."

"Really?" Sebastian got up still kissing her. He put a knee next to her and his othe kept him up on the floor.

He stood up and looked at her. He smiled and shook his head a bit. She blushed and stood. He lifted his hand and wiggled his finger towards him. Mey-Rin walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed her and they fell backwards onto the bed. Mey-Rin remembered everyone.

"Oh!" She lifted her head. Sebastian thought it was a moaned shock of pleaseure or something so he rolled over and got ontop of her. "S-Se-ebastian!"

"Yes?"

"Wait, wait!" He lifted his head from her neck and looked at her. "M-my house...they're here."

"You're right." He sat up and held her hand. "But I know that you're all watching or listening so come out."

The girls slowly started to peek out and leave they're hiding spaces. "How'd you know, Sebastian?"

"Easy...I know that Mey-Rin would never use magic in school with out a purpose so her answer of somewhat gave it away." Mey-Rin blushed and looked around at all of the girls. "Let's go. We still have 8 minutes until class has started and I need to talk to the other houses leaders."

Sebastian and Mey-Rin left. She started to head to the Griffendor rooms. Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Sebastian the stairs to the Griffen-"

"I know...but we're not going that way." Sebastian smeirked and they started to head out into the feild.

"We're going to be late to class."

"Arn't you my naughty good girl?"

"Well not exactly." They both ran into Bard. Mey-Rin didn't want to see him now.

"Mey."

"Bard."

"Where are you two going? Class starts in 2 minutes and you're going to be late."

"Sebastian and I need to have a talk. It's very important so let us be on our way."

"I need to talk to you later then." Bard walked away.

Sebastian said nice to Mey-Rin then they ran off into the far end of the garden. They both started to laugh.

"You really look nice when you're hair is up and your glasses are off."

"Th-Thank you-"

"It really turns me on." Mey-Rin's eye's opened wide and she took step back with uneasyness.

Sebastian looked around to see it any one was watching. When he was sure that they weren't he looked down at Mey-Rin.

"Mey-Rin, can I kiss you?"

"Of corse."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Mey-Rin. A cute little peck on the lips. Then several more. Sebastian pulled Mey-Rin closer and slid his hand down her back and sqweezed her butt. Mey-Rin jerked her hips forword meeting his. Sebastian groaned in a laughing way; pulling Mey-Rin closer. He put his head in her neck and started to kiss her. Mey-Rin grabbed his back and pulled him in. His hands started to rub all of her back. He undid her hair and started to get lower to the ground.

"Sebastian...I-I'm scared."

He looked at her concerned. "It's fine. If anything doesn't feel right or you're too scared to continue...or if it hurts tell me. Say stop and I will. I don't want to mess up."

"O-ok." Sebastian placed his hips between Mey-Rin's and ground down.

Mey-Rin let out a high pitched noise and Sebastian's skin prickled in goosebumps. He did it again and she moaned.

"Are you ok so far?"

"Yes." Sebastian started to hump her faster and harder. Sebastian groaned and rested for second. "Are you ok now?" Mey-Rin smiled taunting him. He grabbed her breast and kissed her.

Sebastian's hand slowly moved down and massaged her sweet spot. She jumped and moaned loudly. Sebastian's hand twitched and Mey-Rin clutched Sebastian's shoulders tightly.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" Sebastian moved his hand imeadeatly.

"Me-"

"Please get off of me." Sebastian got off and sat up. Mey-Rin got up and sat.

"Are you-why did-...?"

"It didn't feel right...I got too scared..." Sebastian hugged Mey-Rin tightly and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"No, it's fine. I-I liked it."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

"It was new and unexpected." Sebastian kissed her and moved hair from her face.

"Would you like to get back to your classes now?"

"Yes." They stood up and started to walk towards Hogwarts.

* * *

**Head Master**

Dumbledore started to talk with proffeser Mogonical about what Claude brought up earlier.

"I see nothing wrong with that Alvis."

"I think that's something we have to talk to the founders about. Can you try too get them out of the dead and here for a meeting. All facilty needed."

"Yes, Alvis, I'll get to it." Professer Mogonical left to find Snape for help.

**OOooooOooOoOOH! Things are heating up! Id like those part of the story your going to message me! jk you don't have to. Just tell me what you think in the reveiws! S.R.R! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ravenclaw and Slithern**

Mey-Rin tried to talk to Sebastian but he wouldn't speak exaclty...politly.

"So...how do you get away with s-"

"Can we just not talk!" Sebstian stopped walking and look at her.

"O-ok..." Sebastian got frustrated and clenched his fist and walked in another direction. "Where are you going?"

"I just...Ahh! I need time to cool off." Mey-Rin ran over to him and stopped him. "Why are you here! You..." he stopped when he saw she almost had tears in her eyes from his yelling. "...you need to get to class."

"Will you talk to me?"

"NO!" Mey-Rin stepped back scared. "No...Mey...I'm sorry." Sebastian held out his arms for her. She closed her eyes and turned her head slightly as he held his arm out.

"Mey-Rin please!"

"Sebastian...can you calm down first?"

"Your making me like this! When you step away I'm feeling that it's my fault Mey-Rin!"

She looked up at him. "You should...You're the one yelling at me. I don't know what I did that was wrong."

"I'm just...I got scared and upset when I scared you. You know that I don't want to mess this up with you. And then I go yell at you once and it gets me more enraged."

"Then tell me." Mey-Rin grabbed him and started to cry into his chest. "Don't go yelling at me because of it."

"Don't cry...do anything but cry." She looked up at him and he smiled. "Lets get you looking back to normal."

Sebastian started to walk with her into Hogwarts.

"But I thought you liked it when I looked like this."

"I do...I just don't want anyone else looking at you but me." Sebastian stoked her hair.

* * *

**Slitherin**

Alois walked threw the halls on hogwarts and found his class. He was late.

"Mr. Tancy sit! You cannot be late to bogart training."

"Yeah Yeah...I don't really care that much for bogart training."

"Just sit before I send you to the Headmasters." Alois laughed with a few other Slitherins before sitting.

* * *

**Griffendor**

Bard sat in class and looked out the window. Ceil nugded his arm.

"Take the book." Ceil held out a book for him to take.

"What?"

"Take one!" He set it infront of him. "Geez...ever since last night you've been distant."

"Yea...I just don't like it that Mey-Rin is dating Sebastian."

"Are you jealous?" Ceil smiled.

"Would you like for me to share about your thoughts of Elizebeth?" She over heard her name and turned around.

Ceil and Bard looked at they're text books. "No...I wouldn't."

"Then don't talk about it."

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Mey-Rin opened the door to her class room and found her seat.

"Care to tell me why you were late, Ms. Mey-Rin?"

"No ma'am."

"Then I'll take 15 points from your next test score."

Mey-Rin sighed and took out her book. Sebastian opened the door a bit and stuck his wand in. She turned around and saw him.

"Obliviate." Professor Mogonical forgot that Mey-Rin was late and forgot what just happened. Mey-Rin smiled and looked at her teacher.

"Mey-Rin, tell me the responce to lumos if you want to turn off the light."

"That would be nox."

"Correct."

* * *

**Headmaster**

Dumbledore looked at the 4 founders.

"We shall meet soon Alvis. Sometime around chistmas and the end of the year. During a break. I think that you can get everyone to attend that can't you?"

"Yes Salazor."

"I'll start to watch my house then. To determine weather or not I want this to continue."

"You can go right ahead with all of my permittion Rowena. Just be nice and don't interfere. Also leave they're privet matters to them selves."

"Of corse."

* * *

**Slitherin**

Later that night Sebastian woke up and got out of his bed. It's been 25 minutes since everyone has gone to bed and he wanted to talk to Mey-Rin. _'I need to talk with her. To apologise. To explain why I'm feelig like this.'_ he thought as he was getting his robe on. Claude rose from his bed and looked at Sebastian.

"And where exactaly do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the Ravenclaw dormetory."

"You can't. 1, it's past curtveiw and 2, you both arn't permitted to date."

"How?" Sebastian glared at him.

"House date house members. That's how it's always been."

"But I don't like the girls in here. I want-no...need to be with her. And I will."

"I've already reported your behavior to the head master and he's going to talk with the founders about it. You may be forced to end it."

Sebastian left and walked to the dormitory.

* * *

**Slitherin and Ravenclaw**

In the hall he saw Mey-Rin's door. He slowly opened it and walked in. She turned in her bed then resumed sleeping. Sebastian walked over to her and pulled out his wand. "Lumos." he whispered. A light came out and he saw her. She looked so peaceful. "Nox." he whispered again. He reached out an dulled back the covers of her bed and curled his body around hers. She woke up to him placing his wand on the night stand.

"Who's there?" She reached out and grabbed her wand. "Lumos."

"It's just me." Sebastian chuckled. Mey-Rin put her wand away and turned into his grip.

"Why are you here?" He squeezed her tighter.

"I needed to see you. I feel horrible for yelling at you...and scaring you." Mey-Rin found pride and courage in herself to reasure him that she was fine.

Mey-Rin pushed Sebastian on his back and she got ontop of him and ground herself on him. Sebastian's eye's opened wide. Shaky hands left the bed and were floating next to her hips. Sebastian grasped them and they stayed like that for what felt like hours. Sebastian pulled her down. Mey-Rin couldn't help but moan. He did it again and after pushed his hips into her.

"Sebastian!" She was shushed by a half awake Grell.

"Mey-Rin! Shut your face! Stop dreaming so loudly!"

Sebastian looked up at her and smiled. "I think we should sleep then."

"Agreed." Mey-Rin got off of him and he rose wrapping an arm around her.

The next morning Mey-Rin opened her eyes and saw that Sebastian wasn't in the bed with her. She found a note by her wand.

_ Mey-Rin, I apologise that I couldn't stay to see you wake up. I had to return or else. We both know what would happen. I loved the time we had together. Just that I ask you to start so I don't get a repeat of our time in the garden. I hope to see you at breakfast and in physical education. ~Sebastian_

Mey-Rin smiled and got out of bed, getting ready for the day.

**Oooh Sneaking into her room now...and being brave! Yes! Sorry this wasn't updated earlier. I know your all eager to read this but I got a little side tracked :/ so...uhm tell me what you think and I'll love to read the reveiws. Share Read and Reveiw...now that I say it like that it sounds odd...Read Reveiw and Share! Better :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slitherin**

Sebastian got out of the shower and got dressed. Alois peaked into his room and saw him.

"Hellooo~!"

"What the hell! Get out...now." Sebastian started to button up his shirt.

"You know Claude's angry about you and that Ravenclaw..."

"Yes, I'm well aware." Sebastian grabbed his tie.

"I don't get why you want her. She's not mu-"

"Say anymore and you'll be throwing up slugs."

"I'm just saying...why her?"

"Because, she's the one I saw and I liked her since I've laid my eyes on her. Havn't you felt like that before?" Sebastian started to tie his tie.

"Yes...I can't say I havn't...but the girls in another house so I'm trying to give up."

"Don't," He pulled on his sweater, "Keep trying to get her. She'll be yours. That's what I said and that's how I have such a wonderful girlfriend."

"Uhgg...She must be such a goody goody..." Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

"Anything but."

Alois looked up and Sebastian left.

* * *

**Griffendor**

Ciel looked around his room and grabbed his bags.

"Bard! Lets go! It's time for breakfast! And we're going to hang out with Mey-Rin and Finny today!"

"I know...I still need to talk with her lets go."

* * *

**Griffendor and Ravenclaw**

Bard walked into the room and saw her there. He walked over to her and interupted a conversation.

"Yes! So When I woke up he-"

"Mey-Rin can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." They walked off and went into the hallway. Sebastian saw Bard walking away and Mey-Rin following him. "What did you want to talk to me?"

"Are you sure that Sebastian is the guy you want? Why him?"

"Baldroy that's a very personal question." Mey-Rin got serious fast. "Why would you want to know anything like that?"

"Because...I don't trust him."

"You don't trust him! Is that you're real answer?" Mey-Rin was getting really upset.

"...no..."

"No? Then what? Why, Baldroy?"

"I wanted to ask you out. I like you but-"

"Is that why? That's why you don't trust him because I wanted to be with him th-"

"YES! That's why!" Mey-Rin stared at him.

* * *

**Griffendor, Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Her chest was heaving and she was about to cry "You had all year-" Sebastian came up behind Mey-Rin and hugged her, sweeping her into him.

"Is there an issue here?" Sebastian looked at them both.

Mey-Rin looked at Bard then the empty hallway. She got angry and looked at Bard.

"No." She looked up at Sebastian. "No, there isn't." She turned and grabbed his hand and stormed off.

Bard went back into the breakfast hall.

* * *

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Sebastian started to turn in but Mey-Rin still held his hand and walked away still. They turned a cornor and stopped. Sebastian started to say something but Mey-Rin turned and hugged him.

"What's wrong?"

"You were right...you were so right."

"Shh, right about what?"

"Right that someone close to me and liked me did that to you the other day. It was him...it had to be."

"Don't get so worked up about it."

"I don't know why but what he said made me so angry." Sebastian rubbed her back.

"Shh...shh. You shoudn't get so angry." He grabbed her chin and lifted her head. "Why are you acting like this? Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine."

"Then tell me your name...honestly." Sebastian waited.

"Rowena."

"Rowena?"

"Salazor?"

Apparently to see what the students were like they possesed their bodies.

"We probably should stop possesing their bodies now. People might get suspicious. I know that I did."

"Ok."

They both left their bodies and they both fell to the floor. Mey-Rin opened her eyes and saw white.

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

She blinked her eyes and found that she was in the nurses room.

"Sebastian...S-Seabstian!" She got up fast and saw him in the bed next to her. She reached over but some one grabbed her arm. Dumbledore.

"No. Don't move. You're better off lying down and resting."

"B-but...Se-Sebastian."

"He's fine. Just rest." Mey-Rin lied down and she fell asleep.

**Sorry it's short but I've been busy. Just been asked to be in a band...yea. But I don't forget to write and upload...I just procrastinate...badly heh heh. Tell me what you think! Please? Judging doesn't hurt...it just makes me stronger! Stand a little taller!- woah...Kelly Clarkson moment...o-o**


	7. Chapter 7

**RavenClaw and Griffendor**

Mey-Rin woke up later and saw Sebastian still asleep. She sat up and reached her hand over, grabbing his. Mey-Rin heard some one walking and looked behind her. She lifted her hand and turned her head.

"It's nice to see you're awake." Bard walked in and sat on the bed on the other side of hers.

"Why are you here?" She turned and sat on the other edge and looked at Bard threw the dimlight of candles.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be alright."

"Oh...Thank you."

"So what were you do-" Mey-Rin leaped over the gap between the beds and hugged Bard. He got surprised but held her back.

"I'm sorry..."

"I shouldn't be mad at you because of what you choose that's...that's not what I want to do it's-"

"Controling." Mey-Rin looked at him. "That's controling."

"Well...You knew what I meant. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Mey-Rin got up and sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed. "I just want to wake him up and see if he's ok but...I'm not sure if I should."

"Go ahead...I'll leave."

"Bye"

Bard left.

* * *

**Griffendor and Hufflepuff**

Ciel walked into the hall way and bumped into Elizabeth.

"Oh I'm sorry, E-E..." Ciel couldn't talk. Elizabeth looked at him.

"Elizabeth."

"E-Eliza...beth."

"Are you alright? Should I take you to the nurse or perhaps your dormatoriy for some rest?"

"No, no, no. I'm fine I just...you shocked me."

"Well you shocked me too silly." Elizabeth started to walk off.

* * *

**Slitherin and Hufflepuff**

Alois saw her and walked next to her.

"So...you have any plans tonight?"

"Um, homework."

"Anything after that?"

"No."

"Would you like to go out with me then?"

"Uh..." Finny came out of a crowed and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Are you having trouble with this guy, Lizzy?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good." Finny looked at Alois and Alois glared at him. "Let's get going to that bonfire thing. Magic tricks and stuff. I can't remember the name."

"Good idea. Good bye, Alois."

Alois watched as they left. His face started to turn red out of anger.

Finny looked down at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He just came up to me and asked me out. I really didn't want to say yes so I'm glad you found me."

"You looked uncomfortable."

* * *

**Slitherin and Ravenclaw**

Mey-Rin woke up late in the night. She looked around in the darkness and reached out for her wand but it wasn't there. Then she heard foot steps. She started to panic and seach for it. She knocked over a glass of water on the night stand and heard the foot steps increasing. She started to breathe heavy and looked around more paniced. She started to feel in a closed box.

"Sebastian...SEBASTIAN! Sebastian wake up! Seb-Sebastian! Seba-"

"Calm down! Shh, Shh." Sebastian came over to her and held her. She hugged him tight and wrapped her body around him shaking. Sebatian sat on the bed with her. "It's ok, it's ok! What's wrong? Are you hurt or anything?"

"N-no...the foot steps Sebastian. They were coming towards me and getting closer and louder. I couldn't find my wand and I was starting to panic!"

"Be quiet you're fine now. I just came back from getting water for me after I got some for you... but it's on the floor now."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it. Your bed is wet from the water so get into mine. I'm going to get more blankets." Sebastian started to stand but Mey-Rin still gripped onto his arm.

"No! Don't go..."

"I'll be back just sit ther for a moment." Sebastian pulled out his wand. "Nox." He walked around looking for blankets and pillows.

Mey-Rin made it over and into his bed. She grabbed the pillow and smelled it. It smelled like him and she calmed down a bit. Sebastian walked over to Mey-Rin's bed and laid down next to her. They shared the pillow and he threw the second blanket over them. Sebastian grabbed Mey-Rin and cuddled with her. Mey-Rin moved her head closer to his. He looked at Mey-Rin and wiped away her tears and kissed her lips sotfly.

"You've been crying?"

"I was panicing Sebastian. And I was in the dark and you didn't respond to me."

"Not right off, no. I heard you scream my name then I came. You're ok and that's all that matters." Sebastian kissed her and then set his head next to hers.

Mey-Rin squeezed him and Sebastian held her tighter.

"Don't let me go."

"Done. You're safe with me. I want you to remember that." Sebastian got up a little and rested his weight on his elbow. He looked down at Mey-Rin. "I'm dead serious Mey-Rin...when you get scared...call for me. When you feel lonley...call for me. When you need some one to listen...call for me. When you want me there...then you say the words. Scream until you can't speak, I'll come for you. If I'm miles away I'll travel just for you."

Mey-Rin nodded and Sebastian kissed her. '_Oh Sebastian...you're so perfect...I wish it were a perfect time to tell you that I love you...'_

**Updation! Tell me what you think! Yeah I'm pretty tierd because it's 12:18 est. and I neeeed meh gawddamn sleep! R.R.S!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slitherin**

Dumbledore walked into the room and saw Mey-Rin and Sebastian cuddled up together in the morning. 'I don't see why Claude thought this was so bad. They look happy.' He turned and started to walk off.

"I know what you're thinking headmaster. She got frightened in the middle of the night and I comforted her."

Alvis turned around and looked at him.

"I suspected such. Can you tell me how you two have been getting along?"

"We've been getting along very well."

"Anything else happening?"

Sebastian sat up a bit with Mey-Rin still on his chest.

"Headmaster if you're implying any sexual referance then no. I have not taken this girls innocence away and I don't plan to anytime this soon in our relationship."

"Ok, ok...there is no need to get huffy. Just curiosity."

Dumbldore left.

* * *

Later on in the year things have been good. Finny asked out Elizabeth and is now trying his best to keep her. Now that Mey-Rin was incharge of the intemate part of the realationship she and Sebastian haven't been having any scares. But Sebastian has been getting irritable. Claude is trying his best to destroy Sebastian's life for reasons of his own. Bard and Mey-Rin are still friends, but Bard still doesn't fully trust Sebastian. But he's just being protective friend. Also Grell has made friends with the new 3rd year named Hannah.

* * *

**Griffendor and Slitherin**

Alois and Ciel started to team up to split Elizabeth and Finny up.

"Ok...So! Ciel, you know how the Halloween ball is happening?"

"Yes. Everyone's talking about it...it's kind of happening tonight."

"Don't play with me like I'm a toy Ciel~!"

"What the fuck? I'm not...don't ever say that again."

"Well...fine. -_- But we could get Lizzy and him apart during a giant mosh pit when everyone's having fun to a song."

"Good idea." Ciel looked up from his text book and looked around. "She wont know what's coming."

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Later on in the day Mey-Rin and Grell were getting ready for the dance. Grell put on a red strapless dress and curled his hair. Mey-Rin was wareing a long green dress with straps.

"Mey-Rin! You look so nice!"

"You look...red Grell."

"Oh I know!" Grell put his wand in his sash. "Where are you keeping your wand?"

"On a strap on my theigh. Oh, where is Sebastian! He should be here by now."

* * *

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Sebastian walked into the room with this tux on. He had Mey-Rin's favorite flowers in his hand.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hello Darling. I'm sorry I ran a bit late I and to get your flowers."

"No, no, it's fine. I would've lived with out them."

"Come here." Mey-Rin and Sebastian walked out and went into an empty classroom. Sebastian set her on a table and Mey-Rin wropped her legs around his hips. Sebastian kissed her passionatly. "Mey-Rin, darilng...remember what we talked about?"

"Yes of corse...tonight," Mey-Rin grabbed his shoulders. "You're in control."

Sebastian smeirked and grabbed her butt pushing her into him. She gasped a bit and Sebastian shushed her.

"Shh...You know it's just me...let's get to the party."

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Later in the dance they started that mosh pit. Surprisingly Alois put on Falling in Reverse I'm not a vampire and everyone went nuts.

Mey-Rin was having fun dancing with Grell and Hannah. Mey-Rin started to talk to her more often because she didn't really know her that well.

"So Hannah, are you dating anyone?"

"...No...I'm not."

"Are you sure? You seemed like the girl to be taken."

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Sebastian came up to Mey-Rin and grabbed her side.

"Come on. I have something to show you."

"Ok."

* * *

**Griffendor and Hufflepuff**

Ciel looked at Lizzy who was separated from Finny at the time. He walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Hi Ciel!"

"Isn't this party great?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that it was going to be in the dungons."

"Hey, It's a halloween party. How about you come dance with me for a minute."

"O-" The song changed to a slow song. Ciel grabbed her waist and arm and started to dance with her.

* * *

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Sebastian and Mey-Rin ran down the hall. They were both a bit drunk because Alois and his friends thought it would be commical to spike the punch. So the teachers didn't care that they left. Sebastian pulled her into a room. It was covered with flower petals and had a huge bed in the middle.

"Sebastian...this is so nice..."

"It's a gift...a present, if you will."

Mey-Rin sat on the bed and Sebastian climbed over her.

"Give me the present Sebastian." Mey-Rin wasn't fully aware of what his next move would be, but she knew vey well where it was headed.

"I am you're present." Sebastian leaned his head in and kissed her.

**Oooohh! I want that present :3 lol. So i know it's been a while...i think? I've been loosing track of time latly. I'm writing a book and i'm seeing if i can get it published. That would be cool. Anyhow. Tell me what you think! and...tell your friends and reveiw to tell me what i should add/change or what you liked! :) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Headmaster and Founder**

Rowena Ravenclaw was furiously running threw the hallway to the dungons. She found prof. Dumbledore and ripped him away from everything. She brought him in the hall way and slammed him against the wall.

"Dumbledore I am FURIOUS!"

He shuddered and got scared. Her hair started to stand up a bit. Her face got red.

"W-why are you so upset?"

"WHY!"

"I-I-"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY RAVENCLAW! MY STUDENT, HANNAH ANAFELOZ WAS TAKEN AND RAPED BY A SLITHERIN! AND YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I didn't know that this happened!"

"AS THIS MOMENT ON I DEMAND THAT PEOPLE FROM THE SAME HOUSE DATE THE PEOPLE FROM THE SAME HOUSE! MY STUDENTS ARE NOT ALOUD TO DATE FROM A DIFFERENT HOUSE!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN YELL AT ME! THIS! IS! FINAL!"

Lightening struck and she disappeared.

* * *

**Slitherin and Ravenclaw**

Sebastian threw Mey-Rin down on the bed. She wasn't wearing anything and neither was he. Mey-Rin's eyes widened as she hit the bed. Sebastian kneeled and looked down at her. 'I can't believe this...he's just so...so perfect and...well, ripped.' Mey-Rin tried to hide a smiled and blush.

"Oh, trying to hide a smile on me?" Sebastian crawled over her.

"Yes..."

"Why? You're beautiful when you smile."

"Just toying around with you." Mey-Rin reached her arms up and wrapped them around Sebastian's kneck. He leaned down and kissed her.

Sebastian pushed her legs apart and rubbed the tip of him on her.  
Mey-Rin gasped and held onto his shoulders tightly.

"S-Sebastian-"

"Shh. It's just me-"

"N-no! It's so cold..."

Sebastian hushed her and kissed her forehead.

"Hush...hush. Are you ready?" Mey-Rin started to breath heavily. She couldn't speak so she just nodded her head. "Clam down. Do you want this quick or slow?"

"Q-quick-"

"Shh. You don't need to be so scared. Remember, you're safe with me."

"But...won't it hurt?"

"Only for a quick moment...now...are you ready?"

"Y-you're so hasty."

"You're so warm...ready?"

"Y-yes."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her. with one swift move he forced himself half way inside of her. She grabbed his shoulders so tight that she started to not feel her fingers.

"It hurts!"

"I'm almost in." He pushed the rest of himself in.

Mey-Rin shouted and cried. Sebastian held her close and hugged her. He wipped away her tears. He smiled down at her and she winced in pain and cried more.

"Mey-Rin, you can calm down...please stop crying."

"I-It h-hur-...hurts."

"I know darling." Sebastian held her tighter. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Rowena bursted into the dance. She wasn't noticed so she discised herself as a student of her house. She found Hannah and pulled her away. She also grabbed Grell.

"Who are you?" Grell asked. She could tell that he was intoxicated.

"I need to tell you something important and my name isn't it. You're friends with Mey-Rin right? Well I couldn't find her anywhere."

"She's probably with Sebastian."

"Sebastian's a Slitherin. Did you hear what the Slitherin's did a few weeks ago?"

Hannah grabbed Grell's arm.

"We have to go!" She ran out and Rowena smiled.

* * *

**Slitherin and Ravenclaw**

Sebastian looked back down at Mey-Rin. She looked up and saw that he was greatly worried for her. She smiled and mouthed the words 'I'm fine' because she didn't have the strength to say them out loud. He nodded and pulled out a bit. He slowly pushed him self back in. Then he started to get faster. Mey-Rin shuddered and Sebastian moved his hands and grabbed her hips.

"Don't be afraid to shout...we're alone."

"Oh! Sebastian!"

He thrusted into her harder and faster. Sebastian leaned up abit and Mey-Rin let out a loud moan.

"There! Sebastian, right there!"

"What? Oh, here?" Sebastian poked the spot with in her making her cry out again. He started to mess around with her. "Was this the spot you were talking about?"

"Yes!" Sebastian hit the spot again. "There!"

"Here?" He hit the spot again. "I'm not sure what to do with you right now." He stopped altogether. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stop teasing me for starters!" Sebastian laughed. "And move."

"Move how?"

"Don't play around Sebastian." He laughed even more.

"Alright. I know what will stop your complaining." Sebastian pulled out almost all the way then slammed back into Mey-Rin. Her back arched and she shouted. Sebastian did it again and again gaining speed. "Mey-Rin!" Sebastian groaned.

"AH! Yes! Sebastian~...y-you're so big!" Mey-Rin squeeked and Sebastian dove in harder.

"You're so tight!" Sebastian knew that she was going to break in a matter of minutes. He stopped and pulled out.

"Is there something wrong, Sebastian?"

"Get up." Sebastian moved and sat on the edge of the bed. Mey-Rin got up and kneeled next to him. She grabbed his head and turned it so she could see his face.

"Sebastian. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I assure you." Sebatian kissed Mey-Rin then grabbed her waist pulling her onto his lap.

Mey-Rin put her legs on both sides of him. He grabbed her hips and parted.

"Go a head Mey-Rin."

She slowly took him in. She stopped.

"I-I can't go farther."

"Yes you can. I'm not all the way in." Sebastian pulled down on her hips and thrusted in. He hit a spot in her making him moan out in pleasure. "AH!" He quickly regripped his hands and started at her. Mey-Rin grabbed his shoulders. Her hands slipped and she grabbed his lower arms. He hit her spot again.

"Sebastian!"

"Uh! Keep your legs right there! Just like that!"

"It feels so good!" Mey-Rin felt him getting bigger inside of her. She leaned her head back and Sebastian went even faster. Mey-Rin thought that it was a bit impossible but he wasn't just a Slitherin. "Ah! Ah! Ah~!"

"Mey-Rin! I'm gonna-"

"SEBASTIAN!" Mey-Rin arched her back and came. Not a second later did Sebastian cum.

"AHHH!" He turned and they fell on the bed on their sides.

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Hannah and Grell heard the shouts and they ran to the door down the hall. They tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked Grell."

"Do you hear that? Panting." Hannah grabbed her wand and pointed at the door.

"Alohomora!" The door flew open and they saw them under the blanket sleeping. "Mey-Rin..."

She sat up and lookeed at Hannah and Grell.

"The room is occupied...please leave. We're resting."

Hannah and Grell left without another word.

**Hmm...now...why would a Slitherin do such a thing! and wow...jealous Mey-Rin. I REEEEAAALLY want that present! Haha. Tell me what you think! _Like siriously..._ R,R and S! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ravenclaw**

Grell and Hannah sat at breakfast later. Mey-Rin wasn't there.

"Oh, where's Mey-Rin?"

"Maybe she's still being kept in the dungon with Sebastian." Hanna looked at Grell angrily, "I'm just saying. And also, who was that girl that told us Mey-Rin was with Sebastian anyhow?"

"I don't know...we have to go look for her. I'm very worried." They both stood but Dumbledore told everyone to sit and listen.

"Everyone...It's become an issue this year...and with all regrets I have to say on an over-ruling demand...houses must date and be with people of their own house. Or wait until graduation...this was set in action last night at around 1 am, any one known to do something after that will have to come to my office. This was a final dicision that will not be over ruled. I apologise."

Hannah's and Grell's hearts sank. _'Mey-Rin...'_ Hannah got up and left. It was raining pretty hard outside so she took the long way to reach that room she'd found them in earlier in the night.

* * *

**Ravenclaw and Slitherin**

Sebastian retuurned in the room with water. Mey-Rin turned over.

"It's nice...to see you awake..." Mey-Rin heard the sorrow in his voice. She furrowed her eyebrows and sat up. Sebastian sat on the bed with her and hugged her.

Mey-Rin didn't respone to anything he did. But she slowly raised her arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why are yo-" Sebastian hushed her whisper. And just held her there. "Sebastian.."

"Don't speak." His voice was the slightest of shaky.

"I want to know wh-" Sebastian held her tighter and whispered in her ear.

"Please...you're making this harder...stop talking. Be still..."

Mey-Rin opened her eyes and saw that on the floor was a locket. It wasn't hers nor Sebastian's. It laid opan and inside of it she saw a picture of a black bird and a red bird flying. On the other side she saw a picture of them. Sebastian was belind her and resting his head on her shoulder and she was laughing and holding onto his arms as they swung from a lone swing on a tree. Soon and slowly peices started to fall together in her mind. Gears moved and thoughts prossesed. _'Are we splitting...?'_

"Who's locket is on the floor?" She whispered it right back in Sebastian's ear. He stayed still and took in a deep anger diven breath. He grabbed Mey-Rin and jumped. He ran her against the wall and pinned her there.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Mey-Rin couldn't scream, not matter how loudly she wanted to. Sebastian stood there for a second.

"Just tell me why...y-you're so upset..." Mey-Rin opened her fist and felt that it wasn't going anywhere. She closed her hand. "...why are you so v-violent?"

Sebastian threw his body against hers.

"Last night you're house founder demanded that you are to not date anyone that isn't a Ravenclaw. Dumbledore was told to announce this and he did last night. He also announced it at breakfast for everyone that wasn't there or couldn't remember. They're forcing us to split...but I don't want you to get hurt...so I just wanted some peace and quiet with you."

"So the locket...?" Mey-Rin's voice was hollow.

"I got it for you but..."

Mey-Rin was released and Sebastian sat on the bed. His hands clenched the edges. Mey-Rin picked it up and closed it. When the snap was heard by Sebastian he held his wand and pointed it at Mey-Rin. She stood and saw Sebastian.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" He flicked his wrist and made his clothes pack them selves.

"We're leaving." He stood up and put his wand down.

"Wha-Leaving?"

"I want to...I'll go and find the founders circle where we can talk to them." He got up and spun Mey-Rin around quickly putting the necklace on her. "You're mine...and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either but I-" Sebastian kissed her quickly a lot of times. Mey-Rin was stuggling to speak as Sebastian kissed her and ran his fingers threw her hair. "I. Can't. Leave...with...you."

"Why not?" Sebastian hooked an arm around her waist and tossed it against his. She felt his erection and gasped an "oh!". He laughed and played with her hair kissing her kneck.

"I...I have school~...I can't just...up and go." Sebastian ground his hips into hers. "Sebastian~!" She knew what that meant. He would always do this with her. But this time it was different. He wanted something and so did she. He grounded his hips into hers again. Harder and causing him to brush against her tender spot threw her short night gown. "I want to but I can't. You could go wi-"

Sebastian lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He climbed over her and ripped open her night gown revealing her chest. He smeirked and kissed her, then trailed down.

"Wait until Christmas break...you have to...then I'll go."

"You're leaving with me...now."

"I'm done playing victim to this game Sebastian." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Good. Then we're on the same page."

_'I see...this is a game now...he thinks I'll break first.'_ Mey-Rin smiled and got up. Sebastian kneeled on the bed and looked at her. She jumped over and landed on him. He grabbed her and she wrapped her legs around him. Mey-Rin started to roll her hips on him. He grabbed her breast and started to pleasure her back. Mey-Rin groaned and she tangled her fingers into his hair more. She squeezed him tighter, feeling his length press against her.

"You really want to win, hnn?"

"I'm going to." Mey-Rin tighted her grip on him.

"You forgot," Sebastian looked at her, his eyes turned devilish. "I'm also in a position of donimance."

Sebastian roughly jerked his hips into her. Mey-Rin jumped and yelled loudly.

"Ah~! Sebastian, I-" He grabbed her hips and pulled her down and he thrusted upward again.

"Do you give up?" Another rough jerk.

"...I wanted to say..." Another. "This feels so good~!"

Sebastian's eyebrow raised and he tumbled over with her.

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Hannah heard some moans and a tad bit of sqeaking. She reached for the knob when Alois popped up behind her.

"HANNAH!" He'd known her forever. She'd tried her best to avoid him, not wanting to bring back all of those painful memories.

"Oh...Alois. I'm very busy now and-" He looked at the door and frowned.

"You're more concerend about Mey-Rin aren't you...?" He looked at her. "She's alright with Sebastian. I promise...he took her last night if you were wondering why she wasn't returned to you. But don't worry, I didn't hear her stuggling so it must have been consented."

"That's good. I ho-" Mey-Rin made a loud oof then a squeaked moan. "I'll talk to you else where I guess..."

"Ok." Alois and Hannah walked off.

* * *

**Me: K, so...I like reveiws...uhm...**

**Alois: nagg nagg nagg, Bitch! that's all you eva doo! SHUT UP! **

**Me: woah...I'm just saying I like reveiws, I mean-**

**Mey-Rin: Well if you like reveiws then say it once and leave it as is. It's not that hard you know.**

**Sebastian: She does have a point.**

**Me: I understand Sebastian (Blushed and batts eyes) I'll do anything you say~**

**Sebastian: How about...more time with Mey-Rin?**

**Grell: But what about me~ Bassy!**

**Ciel: I want to finally show everyone what happened at the party!**

**Alois: And about how I let a dragon loose in Snapes room!**

**Claude: Why not finally tell what happened that night Rowena was talking about?**

**Hannah: KILL CLAUDE!**

**Me: LOL...Maybe...**

**Claude: Come at me bro**

**Alois: Or the time where I secretly watched Ciel sleep? :3**

**Ciel: WHAT!**

**Alois: ;3**

**Lizzy: 0_o I don't want to know about that...**

**Finny: What about when I saved Lizzy from...that thing! :D**

**Lizzy: You..never did that...**

**Finny: I know...but everyone else's things sounded so cool and intersting...**

**Lizzy: yeah...Because they are.**

**Bard: Hey! When do I come back into this!**

**Me: Sooooon! Everyone calm down!**

**Hannah:...kill...Claude? Anyone?...**

**Me: uhmm...I'll get to writing everything soon. uh, Read and review!-**

**Mey-Rin: (sighs) I thought we just told you-**

**Alois: IDIOT! DON'T TELL THEM THAT! NOW THEY WONT! DON'T YOU GET REVERSE SYCOLOGY!**

**Me: Don't you get medication...?**

**Alois: I will gouge your eye out here and now...**

**Me: Happy thoughts! deeeep breaths...XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Slitherin and Ravenclaw**

Sebastian jumped onto Mey-Rin, holding her arms into place. _'I've cornered you...looks like I've won.'_ Mey-Rin struggled but sighed and looked up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian~..." She started to whine like a little kid, lip poked out and everything. "Did I lose?"

"Yes." He mimicked her. "You did."

"Sooo~ I have to go with you today?"

"Yes...because I won. I'm not losing you and you're coming with me."

"Sebastian, I'll have to get my things ok?"

"Yes. Hurry. I want to leave before dark."

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

Mey-Rin left and went to her room. She took out a trunk and started to pack some of her things. Grell came in and saw her. He got confused.

"Mey-Rin! Where were you last night?"

"I was with Sebastian."

"Really! Aaand?"

"And...he was very good to me..."

"Good like...?" Mey-Rin looked at grell blushing then she went back to packing. "NO! Oh My GOD! Like Oh my Morgan Freeman! (Lol Shout out to Lepercohn97 **:3**)"

"Shh! Shh, calm down."

"You slept with him?"

"Yes..."

"Well...tell me. How was it?"

"Well...He was nice."

"That's not what I meant, Mey."

"Ok, ok...he...was alot to take in-" Grell lost it laughing and squealing. "Stop laughing I'm serious!"

"No, you're just so awackward about this! HAHAHA! Ok, ok, ok, ok...so...he was a lot to take in...that must mean that...?"

"I'm done talking to you about this."

"No! No...you should tell me."

"I'll tell you three words that discribe it then I'm leaving for my vacation."

"Hit me."

"I." She grabbed her bag.

"Yea?"

"Was." She left the room and started to walk away.

"What? What~!"

"Melting."

* * *

**RavenClaw and Gryffindore**

Mey-Rin got to the main hall and bumped into Bard.

"Oh, Sorry Mey. Hey...what are you doing with those bags?"

"I'm leaving hogwarts."

"You're what?" Bard pulled Mey-Rin off to a corner in the hall. "Why are you leaving?"

"Why? Well..." Mey-Rin looked up at him and smiled. "Vacation, silly."

"Oh, I thought you meant that you are leaving...as in for good."

"No, no. I couldn't do that." Mey-Rin hugged Bard. "I'd miss you to much."

She grabbed her bags and said goodbye.

* * *

**Dumbledore and Students**

Dumbledore sat own in his office with Claude, Hannah, Lizzy, Finny, Ceil and Alois.

"Alright...Let me get this straight...but first Claude, Hannah, go back to rooms for a moment. You'll be call beack when you're needed." They got up and left. "Ok...Alois, you and Ciel have been savatougeing Finnian and Elizabeth's perfectly allowed relationship. Which is why when Ciel took Lizzy to dance ther fight occared. Then Elizabeth you used unallowd magic in the school to stop them and mean while you went to the restricted dungons and let loose a dragon correct?"

"Yeah! And it was pretty Badass, by the way-"

"SHUSH! LET ME SPEAK!" Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "Then you took the dragon in all of the havoc and let it loose in Severese Snapes room? Yes?"

"Yes! Bu-"

"Did you know that he's in the infermory for about 7 weeks now!"

"I'm just saying that I could've let loose badgers, man. Like Honey Bagders. According to Randall, they're pretty badass and totally don't give a shit!" Alois stopped talking for a moment and his eyes turned dark. "You wouldn't understand how evil he is..." His eyes lightened and he started to tear up. "He looked soooo~ Alooonnee~ I wanted him to have a cuddle friend! No one should be alone!"

"Alight, ...that's enough. You all have in school suspention with extra homework for 3 weeks. And Alois, you will be cleaning Snapes room too. Finnian and Ellizebeth, because you're relationship is following rules you both can have a room with eachother. Ciel, for throwing the first punch you must go down and clean the dungon hall where the party was. It will depend how long your suspention is."

Everyone nodded.

"So, starting on monday, in two days, you'll be on suspention. Only coming out for meals and sleep." Dumbledore looked out. "Now i'm going to have to talk to Claude and Hannah. You are all dismissed."

* * *

**Slitherin and Ravenclaw**

Sebastian met Mey-Rin at the entrance to Hogwarts. He saw her and smiled. He already has a carraige and plane and train tickets. He ran over to her and grabbed the baggage that she was struggling with.

"Let me get that."

"Thank you."

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Y-yeah...I think..."

Sebastian loaded the bags and suitcases into the back of the carraige. He grabbed her hip and walked with her to the door.

"What are yo missing?"

"Well, I'm not missing anything but I'm just a bit worried."

"Why? Do you not feel safe?"

They both sat in the carraige and then they were off._ 'How can I ask? He's just...I can't be so upfront but I have to.'_

"Mey-Rin you're being awfully silent. Did you want to join me?" Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to if you really didn't want to. I just wanted you do be happy-"

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"I was just wowndering...were we safe about last night?"

"Safe? Of corse. I've been slowly giving you birth control for about a month, but you havn't noticed."

"Sebastian!"

"I knew that you weren't taking it and I thought that it would be best if I did that rather than I didn't."

"I guess that's true." Mey-Rin looked out the window.

Sebastian hugged her stomache from behind and pulled her into his lap. He bit her neck a bit and played with her hair.

"Sebastian...stop." Mey-Rin laughed and caved in. She started to lean back and cuddle with him as the drove off.

**Sorry it's been a while, i've been busy with a book. Writing not reading but yea, Tell me what you think! But I wont get yelled at by angry characters again so. Read and Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Mey-Rin woke up late in the night. She looked around and didn't see Sebastian. She quickly jumped up and looked out the window. He was talking to an old woman. She sighed and leaned against the seat. She heard him walk up to the carriage again. He opened the door and grabbed Mey-Rin's leg.

"Ah!"

"Shh." He started to rub her leg a bit. "Calm your self."

"Sebastian? Why did we stop?"

"We need a place to sleep and from a while back this woman owes me a nights stay. But her memory is fading so somethings that she might say May end up being weird."

"Alright. So, this means I have to get up?"

"Yes, but don't worry about our things. I'll handle that. Just go inside and wait for me in the living room. We can go to bed soon."

"Ok, what time is it?"

"About 11:45."

Mey-Rin went inside and found the couch. Sebastian put everything inside and brought it up to their room. After that he found Mey-Rin and grabbed her. He had to carry her upstairs to the bed because she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting. Even unconsious lying in the bed with Sebastian she clung to him.

**Okk...well. I know you're all like "Dude! Wat da FAQ! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! MAKING THIS SHORT!" Yea, I've really lost all hope to this story and intrest too...So, if one of you would like to have me sent you the previous chapters and the rest of the plot line I have then message me in my PM and I'll send it to you in an email. So you can carry on this story because helping a friend on their story has utterly make me loose my intrest in this. I am sorry, once again. I shall write again but it will be like a 1 chapter story probably with a different pairing.**


End file.
